Edward
by Vampiregirl1711
Summary: Based on the song: Stephen, by KeSha. Jessica's POV ONESHOT  Rated T for song lyrics in the song


**Hey peeps! I'm back! Here's a one-shot I came up with when listening to Stephen by KeSha.**

**Hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no lyrics, no song, no characters, just the plot. **

JPOV (Jessica)

_*click* *click* Almost done…*click* Ahh...done, _I thought. Finally, I had actually done it. I had taken every picture I had secretly taken of Edward, (without him knowing of course), and professionally collaged them together! My new desktop picture!

I. Am. A. GENIUS! Okay…now to listen to my favorite song ever! It, like, totally describes me and Edward. _Okay…youtube(dot)com…*click* _There we go.

_Stephen  
Stephen  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
Why won't you call me? _

I sighed, _Man…I really should give Edward my number again…_ "Again" meaning...I have tried. A lot. Notes In his locker, on school bulletin boards, even over the loud-speaker once. Yeah, maybe the last one wasn't such a good idea, seeing as later that night I got calls from Mike, Eric, Tyler, even some guys I didn't know –and that's saying something-!

_I saw you_  
_In your tight ass rocker pants_  
_You saw me too_  
_I laughed_  
_'Cause I was completely trashed_  
_And I watched your_  
_Ugly girlfriend_  
_Sneer across the room_  
_As if I really care_  
_That she's here with you_

Bella used to be cool with me, then she stole Edward from me. I mean, she _knew_ I like, _love_ him! Then after 3 months about, they're together? I mean, she like, not even that pretty. 'Cause, like, I'm _way_ prettier than her, and compared to him, she's plain. Unlike me, like seriously.

It was weird though, I mean, like, the one time I was thinking this while standing behind the both of them in the lunch line, I swear to g-d I heard Eddiekins _growl_… like.

_All I know is..._

_Your my object of affection_  
_My drug of choice_  
_My sick obsession_

Edward has been the apple of my eye since they moved here almost 3 years ago. I know it's a long time to be after someone, even after high school and you went to his wedding for g-d's sake! But, it's like, Edward Cullen…so it's worth it.

_Stephen_  
_Why won't you call me?_  
_I'm sitting here waiting_  
_Why won't you call me?_  
_Stephen_  
_I'm feeling pathetic_  
_I can't take rejection_  
_Why won't you call me?_

Seriously, I'm sure he had it! It's not that hard to pick up the phone and call me once in a while!

_I've got guys_  
_Waiting in a line_  
_For me too play_  
_My evil girly games_  
_With all their minds_  
_Just watch me_  
_Got it down_  
_To a simple art_  
_Just bat my Eyes_  
_Like this_  
_And there's a broken heart_  
_But somehow..._

I may have fooled with the hearts and heads of both Tyler and Mike, but I really only care for Edward. Mike and Tyler...were just kind of bumps in the road of 's true too. Usually, with anyone I want all I have to do is either wink or flirt, or just smile. Edward didn't work that way. I flirted multiple times, smiled until my cheeks hurt, and winked so much my eye didn't stop twitching for a week straight!

_You turn the tables_  
_What the hell_  
_I can charm the pants of anyone else_  
_But you_

_Stephen_  
_Why won't you call me?_  
_I'm sitting here waiting_  
_Why won't you call me?_

But nothing ever worked. Not a smile or even a smirk. Not a glance or even a mumbled "Hey". You would think that would knocked me down a little, but I know he's just playing hard to get.

_Stephen_  
_I'm feeling pathetic_  
_I can't take rejection_  
_Why won't you call me?_

_Stephen_  
_I'm thinking' that_  
_Maybe_  
_You might think I'm_  
_Crazy_  
_Is that why you won't_  
_Call me_  
_Steve_  
_Don't you think I'm_  
_Pretty_  
_Do you not_  
_Love me_  
_Is that why you won't call me?_

That's another thing. I may be labeled as "obsessed", "crazy", or even "psychologically unstable", but it's all for his affection…which most say I will never have. But I know I will…eventually.

_'Cause your my object of affection_  
_My drug of choice_  
_My sick obsession_  
_I want to keep you as my pet to play with_  
_And hide under my bed forever_

_Stephen_  
_Why won't you call me?_  
_I'm sitting here waiting_  
_Why won't you call me?_  
_Stephen_  
_I'm feeling pathetic_  
_I can't take rejection_  
_Why won't you call me?_

I won't stop waiting for him. Even when I die and am in heaven, I'll still be wishing to see him again and get him to love me.

_Stephen_  
_I'll knit you a sweater_  
_I want to wrap you up in my love_  
_Forever_  
_I will never let you go Stephen_  
_I'll never let go_

I won't let go, ever. However, I have made him a sweater…that I never gave him. Still though, it's the thought that counts. Now that I think of it, I'm not that got at knitting…and I think it was actually 1 or 2 sizes smaller than his shirt size. Oops.

_Stephen_  
_Why won't you call me?_  
_I'm sitting here waiting_  
_Why won't you call me?_  
_Stephen_  
_I'm feeling pathetic_  
_I can't take rejection_  
_Why won't you call me?_

Ahh…the end of my song, I hate when it ends. I'm going to have to replay it over and over again then! And though he probably can't hear me, I want him to know I'll never stop fighting for him. Not even after death.

EPOV (Edward)

I always wondered why she was taking pictures of me "secretly". Wait, what was her last thought...?

Oh g-d no…no…NOOOO!

**Well that's all! I hope you liked it! This is kind of an "I'm sorry I've been slacking off on my other stories, school has been piling on work and quizzes and I'll get back to work this week (hopefully)" music-inspired one-shot. Love you guys! Thanks for the support! **


End file.
